


Dreams and nightmares

by Fridgetfan_lexi



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridgetfan_lexi/pseuds/Fridgetfan_lexi





	1. Chapter 1

Dreams and Nightmares  
Franky's release day

It is 8am and Franky is still packing up her room of her precious things well precious things to her anyway. She was wondering if anyone would be waiting her on the other side of the walls and gates of Wentworth. She secretly hoped Bridget would be there but didn't get her hopes up too much Bridget deserved better than her anyway and she didn't want to be too disappointed if Bridget had met someone else or wasn't there. She was taken into a search room, to get changed into the clothes she had arrived in, they were a little tight as she had toned up and she had a lot of muscle.

Franky walks though the unit and greets the girls with goodbyes. She walks around the outside of the exercise yard and says goodbye to Liz, Boomer and finally Bea asking her to look after her girls

Franky goes into a daydream about Bridget all the unexplored flesh, she didn't know anything about Bridget to be completely honest. Bridget looked mesmerised by Franky's tattoos just a few weeks earlier. Franky smiled wanting to find out if Bridget had tattoos as well.

By the time she finally got to the gates to leave it was nearer 9am, all the excitement was too much she turns to the women and shouts 'Fuck this place!' before walking though the last gate and out into the world leaving Wentworth behind her.

As Franky crosses the car park she turns to face back at the prison that was her home for the last 4 years, the place of security and also danger. She wasn't afraid to admit to herself that she was going to miss a lot of things about Wentworth, she looked at the piece of paper the road was one she knew well but it was in a really posh area, she took a second glance at the paper and turned to walk out of the car park.

She had her bank card and a small amount of money from her spends in the prison canteen and special spends so she got a taxi to the address, it was a posh area of Fitzroy.

She stood outside the address for about 10 minutes, before actually approaching the front door. Bridget was so nervous, she had thought to pick Franky up from the prison, but after a while thought it might be best if she made her own way.

Franky rings the doorbell and waits; Bridget is so nervous as she opened the door. Franky gasped "Bridget, what the fuck!"

Not expecting this level of surprise, at seeing a newly released Franky. "Franky, don't freak out come in and I will explain it to you"

Franky says "Explain what to me, the reason you're here, the reason I was given this address or maybe way you didn't tell me you was planning this" Bridget stepped back, she hadn't suspected that but 

It was a validated point why hadn't she told Franky. She was now wondering if she had made a mistake by not picking her up and explaining. There was a lot to be said between the two women.

Do they talk? Does it become a nightmare between them?


	2. Bridget's house

Dreams and Nightmares

Franky says "Explain what to me, the reason you're here, the reason I was given this address or maybe way you didn't tell me you were planning this" Bridget stepped back, she hadn't suspected that but it was a validated point why hadn't she told Franky. She was now wondering if she had made a mistake by not picking her up and explaining. There was a lot to be said between the two women.

Do they talk? Does it become a nightmare between them?

Bridget's house 

Franky walks into Bridget's house. Franky looks around Bridget house was very minimalistic but very stylistic and modern, Bridget saw Franky was nervous. "Come in and sit down" Bridget say to be honest Bridget was getting nervous just watching Franky. Franky takes the first seat she sees in the living area.

Bridget kneels down inches away from Franky looking at her, "Franky please hear me out, if you don't want to stay after I have finished I will find you somewhere else to go"

"Ok" was all Franky could say, firstly she was shocked to get out of the gates without someone shouting her back saying there had been a mistake, secondly she was shocked it was a posh area and didn't know what to expect and finally she had got the courage to knock on the door only to find the one person she thought she'd have to search Melbourne to find.

"First I want to apologize I should have told you about this secondly, sorry I didn't pick you up from the prison I thought it was best to let you do your own thing today. I know I've not been honest with you Franky; I couldn't you was me patient or client. I shouldn't have even told you what I did in the kitchen that day. Or let what happened in the library happen. But now it's different, you're not my patient and I'm not your therapist, can we start again. I made up the spare room for you. I didn't want you to go to a halfway house so I asked if you could become my flatmate"

"Is that all I am to you, Bridget someone you want to fuck and then think we can live in different bedroom"

"No of course not Franky" Bridget says rubbing Franky's knee

Bridget looks at the floor hoping to god Franky sees that it's not about a fuck to Bridget. Bridget actually was fully in love with Franky, she wanted Franky to make love to her and she wanted to make love to Franky. Franky knew if it was about a fuck for Bridget she couldn't do it, she was in love with Bridget, Bridget wasn't Franky normal type but Franky couldn't stop thinking about her.

Is Franky going to notice Bridget love for her? Is Franky going to stay or will she go and leave Bridget?


End file.
